


if it’s time to kneel

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, hooked wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Do Demigods bow at the feet of mortal Islander Chiefs? Who knows; maybe today he’ll be the first.[Hooked Wayfinder oneshot]





	if it’s time to kneel

“Maui,” she hails. “Welcome back.”

And in a rush, he feels at home even with the entire Ocean spreading out behind him.

 

**.**

 

She stands in front of the fleet when their boats safely reach the shoreline. Her stance is gentle and strong. Healthy flowers crown her head.

Years of experience and wisdom shine within her youthful eyes already, that it’s almost unsettling.

He hesitates in the air, merely drifting on hawk wings only for a moment longer before he decides to land in his original form. She turns, facing him, and freely meets him halfway over the sands. Every part of her radiates pride and bravery and happiness. This girl became a woman, once, and now this woman is most definitely a Chief. It’s silly to think, yes, but Maui wonders if it’s time to kneel.

Do Demigods bow at the feet of mortal Islander Chiefs?

Who knows; maybe today he’ll be the first.

 

**.**

 

“This hut is empty to use, if you want it.”

It is a wonderful offer. A thoughtful gift. After decades of pulling islands out of the waters, blessing mortals with food and lands, today one of them finally returns the favor. He doesn’t know for sure if he wants to stay that long, but still, he’s grateful for Moana’s words.

He raises a hand, to thank her. Mildly surprised, Moana grows stiff, her eyes searching and curious as his palm rests against her cheek, his fingers hooking through her long curls, pushing them back over her ear.

 

**.**

 

He leans back against the wooden post, idly watching Moana apply a strange plant-based salve over her arms and ankles, wherever she has new tattoos. “It’s healthy for the skin. Keeps it smooth and fresh.”

“You are already perfect the way you are.”

“Oh, I— ” she starts, but neither of them seems to know exactly what to say next. “Thank you, I— ”

So, Maui quickly opts for a painless escape instead. “Forget that,” he says, “I think I hear the Ocean calling.”

"Maui, wait..."

 

**.**

 

Moana didn’t realize how great this would be, how badly she wanted Maui to touch her until he finally tried it out for size. And now she doesn’t think she has the mind to stop.

He’s suddenly on his knees before her, trialing gentle kisses down her abdomen.

“Maui,” she sighs, pleadingly and appreciatively, and perhaps saying his name in that way, is what drives him over the edge. He encourages her backwards, to lay over her mat and her animal skins.

Shifting on top of her, his muscles and tattoos continue to engulf her. Their experimental kisses becoming more daring, deep. She soon feels his left hand caresses the curve of her calf, drifting upwards. He recites her name like he’s praying to her, the syllables filling with respect and yearning.


End file.
